


Lips

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Jo's home from a charity gala, sprawled out on the sofa looking gorgeous, while he waits for you to finish studying.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



Jo's not long since got home from some charity gala, his suit jacket slung over the back of the sofa, a few shirt buttons teasingly undone as he lies out, watching tv as he waits for you to finish studying for the night.

You close your text book and turn round to see Jo sprawled out on the sofa, so beautiful when he doesn't realise that you're watching him. He smiles when he sees that you're staring at him, and his hands reach down to undo the rest of the shirt buttons, revealing his abs and the happy trail disappearing under the waistband. "C'mon then, it's not going to sort itself," he says, cheeky smile on his face as you wander across to him.

You reach out a hand to stroke his hair and he wraps his fingers around your wrist, drawing you near, his nose brushes against your cheek, his lips close and when you can take no more teasing you dart in for a kiss. Soft at first but then he's pulling you on top of him, grinding against you.     

The rhythmic movements of skin and underwear against you turns you on as you try and hold the kiss while shedding your own clothes at the same time.

He helps you out of your clothes without saying a word, large blue eyes staring at your considerable endowment as he bites his lip. He pushes you back onto the sofa before crawling between your legs, spreading them wide so he can fit between them. There's little warm kisses placed on your skin, he's kissing everywhere he can reach except the one thing you really want to feel his lips on, your cock. His lips feel amazing on your skin and you arch your hips in arousal, a subconscious gesture for him to hurry up and get to the main event.            

Jo gets the message, and you nearly give yourself whiplash as your head presses back against the armrest of the sofa as his lips seem to effortlessly take you in. You run your fingers through his hair, so that you can ground yourself as his swirling tongue is wiping away all coherent thought.          

His hands are on your hips, a gentle but firm grip on you to stop you bucking into his mouth, he's controlling the pace, drawing it out until you're in a state of blissful arousal. It's not until his finger enters you that you notice his hands are no longer on your hips, he's heading for your prostate with amazing accuracy and each delicate touch has you on the brink of orgasm. He's teasing away, not letting you come even though you're begging for release and as a second finger enters you it pushes you over the edge, every nerve in your body surging with the rush of orgasm. You come in his mouth and when you look down there's a calmness to him as he slowly drags his lips off your cock, not leaving a single drop of come.               

The sight of those big blue eyes staring at you, smile on his face as you pull him up into a messy kiss, giving him space to cuddle in next to you as you catch your breath, still grinning from an orgasm that spectacular as he wraps his arms around you. His fuzzy chest feels like heaven on your skin and you let out a little sigh of contentment.

"I love you."

Jo sits up so that he can look you in the eyes, holding your hands as he gazes at you. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
